Hasta que crescas
by cotymi-chan
Summary: Pensamientos de Ikuto sobre Amu


Narrado por el autor

 _dichas COSAS Por los personajes_

 **Pensamientos de los personajes**

¿Que sí Ikuto queria a Amu? Claro que lo hacia, ella era sin duda una de las razones de su existencia, incluso más Importante que su misma hermana, porque -aunque fuera poco cruel- ella habia sido la única que en años habia podido introducir algo de luz a oscuridad, lentamente y en base de a sus sonrisas, sus ronrojos, su espontaneidad, ingenuidad y Sobre todo esa extraña mescla entre dulzura y agresividad. Era todo esto y más lo que habia provocado que Ikuto se enamorara perdidamente de ella, aunque aun fuera el momento indicado ni él el mejor partido.

Porque Ikuto aabia que probablemente él sí la haría sufrir, la lastimaria y haría llorar aunque eso le partiera el alma. Sabia también que él no se merecía de minguna forma a tan encandora muchacha y que para ser digno deberia renacer tantas veces como estrellas se podian contar en el firmamento, pero simplemente no podia alejarse de ella, se habia Vuelto un adicto y la necesitaba, necesitaba todo de ella y era lo suficientemente egoísta para no alejarse de ella, aunque aun no fuera el momento de Indicado para actuar y tuviera que -tan solo de momento- contentarse con observarla mayoritariamente desde la distancia y la oscuridad.

Y es queél la observabaa diario, cuando despertaba despeinada y con la ropa arrugada, cuando desayunaba con los Padres y hermana, cada vez que viajaba a la escuela, en la mayoría de sus clases, cuando compartía con sus amigos en el invernadero, cuando cazab huevos X, las veces que iba de compras, cuando hacia la tarea, en fin, todo el dia que no estaba ocupado en las sucias Misiones de Easter la obserbava sin descanzo, admirandola minuto a minuto, soñando con que leegará ese momento en el que al fin estuviera Lista.

Al fin y al cabo, Ikuto era también listo y sabia a la perfeccion que cualquier movimiento serio que hiciera en eso momentos sólo asustaria a su preciada Amu retrasando el tiempo Con el que hacia tiempo ya soñaba, por esto por ahora la dejaría tal cual como estaba: con sus Amigos y deslumbrada por ese Mini Rey que no era capaz de hacerla realmente feliz mientras suspiraba por una de sus versiones, Amulet heart, quien era realmente parte de su preciosa chica pero que debido a la timidez de la misma aun no era capaz de hacerla brillar con Intensidad.

Porque su Amu era perfecta, pero aun estaba un poco verde, aun necesitaba confianza y cariño, todavia necesitaba crecer y volverse una aún más interesante joven, llena de vida, de pasión y de sueños listos para ser cumplidos. Por eso debia esperar y ser paciente, incluso aguantar al Mini Rey y sus confusiones que rozaban la estupidez que superaba al molesto samurai, al deportista inquieto y al afeminado travesti.

Lo bueno es que al parecer a la chica cada vez le faltaba menos, cada día podia observarla levemente mas madura, más confiada en si misma y más insoportablemente linda. Anque aun le faltaba claro, y es lo que Ikuto esperaba y rogaba, pues él aun no estaba listo, aun no era capaz de ser un hombre totalmente limpio y libre de como ella merecia, quizas a el también le faltaba crecer y madurar, aunque él confiaba en que lo lograría antes de que ella creciera, ese día al fin seria suya y la podria amar, hacerla feliz y alejarla de todos aquellos que quieran dañarla.

Pero aun no era el momento, asi que debia esperar y observala babeando por el mini-Rey, compitiendo contra el deportista, siendo engañada por el travesti y siendo merodeada por el samurai. Pero eso no importaba, sólo era temporal porque finalmente con él iba a estar, y él no la dejaría nunca, aprendería a ser mejor para hacerla feliz mientras que ella sólo a él lo iba a amar, asi que no Importa si ahora es atacada por ellos, solo el iba a triunfar

 _Prepárate Amu, muy pronto serás solo mía y no pienso compartirte con nadie, por ahora sólo voy a esperar -_ Dijo Ikuto mientras escondido detrás de unos arbustos observaba como Amu interactuaba con sus amigos

 **Hasta el día en que crescas te voy a esperar, m** **ientras tanto te voy a observar ¡Pero oh querida Amu! Te prometo que mía serás**


End file.
